Zelda's Fight
by mintress345
Summary: Link had fallen under a mysterious spell of a strange man. Zelda must run for her life and hope to bring him back to his senses. Rated T for some violence. Will Zelda be able to over come this great challenge? Or will she fail and all the world be at the mercy of this man? Dark link as fallen to the same fate with a turn. Malon must team up with Zelda now to save them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya! Another story. I got this from the picture.(The one as the cover.)**

**I hope many of you enjoy this. With great sadness I have to admit I don't own any of the original Zelda characters. However I do own the characters I make up. Feel free to ask to use them.(XD) Again, please enjoy.**  
><strong>...<strong>

Zelda ran through the field like fire spread through the forest. Arrows flashed pasted her around her. One hit her shoulder and the other her arm, "Link! Please! Stop this. I know you in there!" Zelda cried as she ran. Tears of light flowed down from her face onto the ground.

Link, with yellow glowing eyes and skin that had almost digital design on it, laughed a cruel laugh,"Your Link is gone Zelda. Now come willingly or else!" He yelled at her and took out bombs now.

Zelda turned back at him with sad eyes. When she saw the bomb she jumped into the river that was next to the path. She held her breath and almost screamed as the bomb blast still blew her back. Her vision turned black and only a faint throbbing was heard by Zelda.

_**-Flashback- Three days ago.**_

Zelda and Link walked through Hyrule field and watched crows and other birds fly across the sky. Zelda sighed happily, "This is nice.. No stress. No work. No jobs." She listed off nice things they didn't have to do.

Link smiled, "Yep. Should I get Epona?" he asked her and smiled.

"Nah..Lets just walk." Zelda told him and took his hand. The only sound was birds, the wind, and their breathing.

Suddenly a pure shadow looking man stands up on the hill, "I wonder who that is.." LInk says. Zelda and him knew almost everyone in hyrule. They especially knew all the humans.

Zelda pursed her lips, "I don't know...Let's got talk to him." she sai and walked a medium speed towards the man, "Hello! e Who might you be?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"Just a traveler...May a have a drink from something?" The traveler asked and had a large cloak on.

Link was suspicious but didn't think water would do any harm, "All I have is my bottle. Is that okay?" Link asked the man and held out the canteen.

The traveler nodded and took a few sips and handed it back. He then whistled a very loud whistle. A black horse rode up, he mounted it, and they were off in a flash.

Zelda watched them go with a curious look on her face and in her eyes.

Link shrugged and walked to the near by river, "Just in case." He dumped the rest of the water into the river.

Zelda giggled at him, "Your so funny." She stated with a playful tone.

Link looked at her with his usual confused look, "What?" he asked.

Zelda giggled, took his hand, and ran back to the middle of the field. She almost forgot about the man.

_**-Small flash forward.- One day ago**_

Link had gotten very sick. No one knew what it was, but he was always unconscious. Zelda waited faithfully at his side. He had also gotten weird designs all over himself. Doctors even outside of Hyrule came and tried to help.

Zelda didn't understand, _He didn't go into any sick environments...He didn't even drink from the canteen since the strange man. _She sat for hours on end trying to think of something.

_**-Another flash forward.- Three hours ago. **_

Zelda sat by him when he started to stir. She was the only one in the room besides him. She excitedly stood above him and looked at his opening eyes, but instead of blue eyes she looked at bright yellow eyes staring at her. She jumped back, "W-what the?" she asked. Then she thought about it and stepped forward a bit.

Link sat up and looked at his arms and made fists then opened his hands again. Fists then open. Fists then open.

"L-Link-k?" Zelda asked with a studded.

His head snapped to her direction and a wide smile spread across his face, "Finally... A body that can hold my power..I've waited for so long..The three days I spent fighting this hero's soul was well worth it." He stepped off the bed, but his feet didn't touch the floor. They levitated and he stepped towards her.

"Who are you? What did you do to Link?" Zelda asked him and stepped back. She acted like she was looking for balance, but she was actually retching for a hidden dagger.

"Have you already forgotten me. I princess should remember important people." Link asked her in a fake sad tone.

Zelda paused for a second, "The traveler?" She asked with a small gasp.

"Correct princess. That body could only last a half hours so I had to be quick. The body soon became dust, but now I've found one of the strongest body and soul." Link told her and stepped another step closer.

"M-m-mons-ster!" Zelda yelled and threw the dagger at him. She didn't aim her best fearing inside she would hurt Link.

Link snached out and caught it. Blood trickled down his arm. He tsked at her, "Careful young lady. This is still your boyfriends body. I'll treat it the best I can if you don't throw things at it."

Zelda flinched at she heard his words and looked at the blood.

Link laughed and started flying towards her, "Come princess. I need you also."

Zelda soon realized her was after her and ran away as fast as she could, "Give Link back!" She yelled and ran out of the small safe house they were in.

"He is gone dear Zelda!" Link yelled and started running after. His running was quite fast, just Link.

Zelda ran and ran until she reached a small fountain. She was surrounded by fairies for a second until they all vanished by a snap of Link's fingers.

"This is ridiculous. Just come with me!" Link said with an innocent voice Link always used in the past to persuade her to do things.

Zelda almost stopped, _No!He is not Link. Run! _she thought and ran faster.

Soon two and a half hours went by of chasing and hurting.(Which brings up to the present.)

Link looked around and made cursed, "Dang it! Stupid women..Where did she go..." He sighed and left the area to search for her tomorrow.

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.**

**Here are some extra little questions I want to see what you think about these. Please answer.  
>1. Why do you think the man was able to posses Link.<br>2. Do you like beginning or not?  
>3. Who do you think the man is?<br>4. Do you think Link will ever fight his way out?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Malon's Fight

**Okay. So in this chapter Dark Link and Malon are together. When they first met Malon didn't even know he was Dark Link because he was wearing a cloak. They became antiquated before he actually showed her.**

**Please enjoy!**  
><strong>...<strong>

Malon and Dark Link, or as she liked to call him, Drake, walked down a peaceful path. Drake's black hair got in his eyes for a moment and he tripped and fell into a big mess. He had fell into the river and gotten soaking wet.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Malon knelled down next to him and helped him stand again.

"Ya..Thanks." Drake told her and they held hands. He blushed a little and lead her down the path.

Malon smiled and followed him. Even though he fell into cold water, his hands felt warm to Malon. She resisted the urge to put it against her face.

Drake took her other hand and started dancing with her in the open field. He remembered when they first started dating. Most people acused Malon for still loving Link and just finding a replacement. It wasn't like that though. Link and Drake had different personalities. They were different people. Like twins, separated at birth, who are nothing alike.

Malon wasn't surprised by Drake. He was always open, fun, random, and excited when they were alone. He hated groups of people. Malon only liked them if they were either buying, selling, or friends.

As they danced Malon hummed Epona's song. Even though it reminded her of the dark seven years she didn't mind singing it. Soon they were swaying to the music. Back and forth.

Drake started humming with her and they soon made an beautiful melody. Drake hummed low and Malon hummed higher.

Malon ended it when she broke out laughing. She sat down on the ground and Drake joined her.

"This laughing is way too quiet." Drake joked and started tickling her.

Malon went wide eyed and rolled on the ground as he tickled her. Soon she was giggling uncontrollably and he stopped.

The sun started to set and Drake stood up and held out his hand for her, "Your dad doesn't like you late. Let's go take you home." He said as she grabbed his hand and she stood up.

Drake was dried off and they held hands as they walked to his horse, Maximilian.(If anyone gets this I will be amazed. At least if they get it in the way I do.)

Malon swung on the horse and drake got on in the front part of the horse.

Drake took the reins and Malon put her arms around his waist. They then where flashing threw the field. Once they got back Drake looked unusually pale.

Malon looked at him conserned, "Come inside I'll make you some tea." she said. After she gave him no chose and pushed him inside the house.

"Okay...Maybe for a minute." He told her.

Once they were inside the house no longer had cuccos in it so Malon light the stove in the far fight corner.

Drake colapsed on the bench he was sitting on. Malon rushed over and called for Ingo.

Ingo came in almost right away, "Oh may?! What happened?" he asked with his weird always plain voice.

"He just collapsed." Malon said her breathing shortening as her father came in.

...

Drake was set down in the extra bed they had in the house.

Malon stayed next to him for the whole night. She then got the newspaper and read the front paper in horror.

Zelda, The Princess of Hyrule, was suddenly announced missing with the Hero of Time, Link. Nothing has been found on their case, but everyone is working on it. No clue is being left behind. The hero was said to have been in an unconscious state for three days and three nights. No doctor could find a cure. In the case that someone you might know has this same thing, please send a letter to the heath committee in Hyrule castle town.

Malon bit her lip as she looked over at Drake, _Maybe I should wait until tomorrow morning... _she thought and fell asleep at the foot of his blanket.

The next morning Malon woke up and sent an emergence letter to the heath committee. She shakily gave in to the postmaster and waited patiently in the bedroom Drake was in. In the afternoon she got a reply letter.

We are sorry, but you will have to wait at least 2 days until we come. Another case has been reported in Kakariko Village. Please Wait patiently.

**_-Small flash forward.- Two days._**

Malon woke up and she looked at Drake. These weird digital looking designs had gone all up and down his body. Malon really hopped they could come soon enough.

Drake started to stir and Malon jumped up she looked at him excitedly, "Drake?!" She asked a little loudly.

Drake sat up, his eyes were bright green, instead of red.(Which she was ok with.)Like Link did, opened and closed his fists. He did that a few times and smiled.

"Drake?" Malon asked and had a small gasp at his changed eyes.

"Looks like he has done a good job.." Drake looked up at Malon, "Hello..Your Drake, sadly for you, has been defeated by my armies of power. I now will use his body." Drake carefully concluded to her. He acted calm, collected, and didn't have anything to hide.

"How?" Malon asked him, her voice getting slightly shaky.

"Well...It's a long process...Hope about I explain it on the way?" Drake told her and stood up. Not wanting to push her, he didn't float and just gentle put his feet on the ground.

"To where?" Malon asked standing tall. Being in Drake's body and having Drake's voice, he sounded believable. Malon stared to want to go, but resisted.

"To my head quarters. Of course." Drake told her.

"Malon tightened up, "No! I want Drake. Only Drake..Go away."

Drake sighed, "Ugh..Why do they always have to make it so hard.." he glanced at her, "Looks likes we are going to have to do this the hard way." He told her and rolled up his sleeves.

Malon ran as fast as she could. She couldn't even tell where she was going. Bombs, arrows, and weapons flew pasted her.

Drake sighed, "Come on Miss..I want to bring you without any harm..This boy really liked you.." He told her and attached the hook shot to his arm.

Malon now had tears going down her face. Soon with a flash she was vanished to somewhere else.

Drake looked around, "Dang..What happened..It looked a little like.." He smiled and soon ran off.

**How do you like it? This is a little strange right?**

**Anyway questions:**

**1. Now who do you think possessed Drake/Dark Link?**

**2. Do you think Malon and Drake are a good couple?**

**3. Who made Malon vanish? Someone good? Or bad?**

**4. Are these chapters too long or short?**

**Thank you! Have a good day!**


	3. Spreading

**Hello everyone. :) I've decided to publish a new chapter every week. If I go on vacation or anything I'll try to post it. Thank you for reading. I'm so glad I have so many views! I love it when you leave comments.**

Thank you Zetra for being my supporter in my stories. ;)

Zelda closed her eyes to relax as she held Malon in the bushes. Zelda's hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Cuts went up her arms with her rolled up sleeves. She was wearing a loose blue shirt and pants that made her look like a guy.

Malon passed out from exhaustion and had black feet with a deep cut on her leg.

Zelda took out some herbs and looked behind her, "It's okay. You can come out now." She whispered into the bushes.

Saria, looking about 14 even though she was 17, came out of the bushes and looked at Malon. "Ow.. I'll help her with some of my sage powers.." She told Zelda and rested her hand on the wound. It glowed green and it healed a little bit.

Zelda nodded and smiled a little, "Thanks."

Saria nodded, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to that spell." She told Zelda and took out a cloth to rap around the wound.

...

Blue Link growled as he sat in the small cottage in the middle of the lost woods, "Dang it Saria..I don't want to be kept inside forever..." he grumbled and banged his head on the table. "Just because Drake and Green weren't able to be safe, doesn't mean I'm can't do stuff." He complained to himself.

...

"What happened to Ruto?" Zelda asked and looked around.

Saria rolled her eyes a little, "She didn't want it to happen to Red so she raced home...Like that's going to help everyone else."

Zelda laughed a little, "Ya..They really are a perfect couple..Red is cute, but he gets too scared. Ruto is cute and loves adventuring. Red brings her tomboy side down a little and Ruto makes him braver." She knew Saria was aware of this, but said it anyway.

"Yep.." Saria said as she looked at the forest for a second.

"What did you do with Blue?" Zelda asked Saria, her face turning serious again.

Saria looked at her, "Left him in the house. Locked so no one can get in or out except me." She told her with a nod.

...

Ruto arrived at Zora's domain and sat down to rest. She was, as some would say, hot as her 18 year old self. She stood up and walked up to her fathers sitting place.

King Zora looked down at his daughter, "Ruto! Just in time! I've lined up a man for you. He should be here in ten minutes."

Ruto's face turned angry red, she ripped the sign out of the ground, and threw it and his face.

King Zora's hand barely caught it and his eyes went a little wide, "Ruto calm down now."

"No! You already should know I'm going to stick with Red! Now leave me alone!" Ruto yelled at him and stormed out to Lord Jabu- Jabu. She looked all around were Red was usually and didn't find him. She started to panic and call out his name, "RED! RED!" She yelled out and even went into Jabu- Jabu's belly.

...

Saria stood up and picked up Malon's shoulders and head, "You take the legs." She said and waited as Zelda picked Malon's legs up.

Zelda walked forwards as Saria walked backwards. They left the bushes and headed towards the Kokiri forest. It was well guarded by the new Deku Tree.

"I hope she gets better." Saria says as she looks down at Malon.

Zelda nodded, "I couldn't stand it if she didn't make it.." She said sadly. They both were being a little dramatic. She wasn't **that **hurt. Soon they arrived at the Forest.

Saria walked inside and looked at all the Kokiri, "It still feels weird.. I mean how I'm not full Korkiri.." She whispered to Zelda as some of the Kokiri came and took Malon.

Zelda smiled at her, "I would bet..I mean you've changed, but no one else has here." She said and followed them.

"Want to go check on Blue with me?" Saria asked as she watched the lay Malon on a couch and attend to her.

Zelda shrugged, "Sure.." She said, _I wonder what Link and Drake are planning...Or who ever is controlling them.. _she thought as Saria and her walked to the edge of the Lost woods.

Saria walked in and and made sure Zelda was following, "Left, left, right, straight, right, left, straight." She said the directions out loud to Zelda.

Zelda nodded and followed Saria. They took a while because of some distractions, but made it to the little cottage in the woods.

Saria smiled and whispered a word into the door. It opened into a living room with two couches and three arm chairs. If you turned a little you could see a dinning room with a nicely carved table and chairs.

"Blue?" Zelda called and set her stuff down. This house was another safe place their group went to hide or vacation. They had five of them. Each in a different part of the world. _I wonder if Link and Drake are hiding in one of those...Like the desert one.. _She thought and walked up the stairs to the right.

Saria almost raced up the stairs and went into his bedroom were he was asleep, "I can't tell if he is sleeping...Or you know what.." Saria said with a worried look on her face.

"I can't tell either." Zelda told Saria. After a minute of thinking a knock was at the door.

Saria went downstairs and answered it with caution. Malon, with an ice pack on her head, was standing at the door waiting, "Malon! Are you okay?" Saria asked and stepped to the side to let her in.

"I don't know.." Malon admitted and came in to sit down.

Zelda walked down the steps and hugged Malon, "I'm so glad your okay!" she exclaimed and let go to look at her face.

Malon nodded and made a weak smiled at them both. The sun was already half set in the summer sky.

"It's late...We better go to bed." Saria announced and started walking upstairs to Blue's bedroom to watch him.

With Zelda's help, Malon got up and went to the room assigned to her. It was a huge house with all their bedrooms and space.

Soon they all fell into a deep sleep not knowing what would come.

**Thanks for reading! I really love my supporters. It's even better when someone leaves a comment. Here is some questions just to let me know what you think.**

**1. How does Blue and Saria sound to you?**  
><strong>2. I base my four swords characters on the manga. What do you think about that?<strong>  
><strong>3. How does Red and Ruto sound?<strong>  
><strong>4. Was this chapter good?<strong>  
><strong>5. Anything you didn't like?<strong>

**Thank you again for reading!**


	4. Inside the Soul Realm?

**Sorry it took me so long! I just have ideas pop in my head all the time.  
>I don't own LoZ at all sadly. Anyways, reviewing always helps me get motivated and write more.<br>**

* * *

><p>Drake woke up in a dark room. Like a cell almost. It was the real drake, or at least his soul.. He tried to move, but pain went up through his whole body. <em>Guess fighting for that long, and losing can do that.<em> He thought and stayed still and didn't move.

"Drake?" A voice called and some snuffling was heard in the far corner.

Drake jumped and winced at the pain in his body, "L-link?" He said weakly and closed his eyes trying to block out the pain.

"It is you! I've healed a little bit, but..Where are we?" Link asked himself and limped over to Drake's cot thing. He was holding some small herbs that looked like they could work still, but not for long.

Drake opened his eyes and looked over at Link. Suddenly there was a yell from a familiar voice.

"I am the real Link! DANG IT!" The familiar Blue's voice yelled as he pasted their cell. He was holding a torch that had green and black fire.

Link jumped up and tried to run to the cell door, "Blue! In here! It's me and Drake." He yelled and Drake ate a little bit of the herbs Link handed him.

"What are you guys doing here? In a cell of all places?" Blue asked and took out his sword. He cut through the lock as voices could be heard coming down stairs.

Link quickly grabbed blue and pulled him inside, "Shh! They are coming." He closed the door so it looked locked and covered Blue's mouth with his hand.

"Mmff!" Blue protested, but grew quiet as two black figures appeared at the bottom of the dungeon stairs.

They looked evil with their grim reaper looking outfits and blood stained on them everywhere. The only parts of their faces showing were black red eyes and a fanged mouth. They looked in the cell and just saw Drake and Link looking miserable and shaking, "Puny humans." They said and walked pasted the cell, "The lord asked us to fight the short Blue one..The false Link." The sang extra loud trying to lead his angry temper out.

Blue tried to jump up and shout, but Drake tackled him. Drake's cherry red eyes glared down Blue to silence as the evil creatures shrugged.

"Worth a try." They said together and walked away.

Once they were much out of eye shot Drake sighed in relief, "Sometimes you need to shut up, Blue." He told the angry blue link rolled his shoulder muscles.

"Well SORRY if I don't like being insulted, you little-" Blue vented at Drake until Link stood up in frustration.

"Shut up guys. We need to work together to get out. Those things are crawling everywhere after this dungeon.." Link told them and slowly creaked open the door.

Drake nodded and got up besides the pain, "I wonder how the girls are doing." He said out loud and everyone nodded.

"I bet Zelda is worried sick.." Link confessed. He didn't see Drakes or his soul weapons anywhere.

Drake flexed his hands and closed his eyes to consecrate, "I'm going to see which way is best. I need quiet." he told them and used the shadows and saw through their eyes. He traveled up the stairs to see two different creatures there. They looked like giant lizards. One was purple with its green tongue sticking out. The other had green scales with a purple tongue. They both held iron shields and leather armor. The tail have three large spikes with very red tips. Drake continued with his shadows to a large cavern. At the bottom was a small green rabbit that looked like it was being sucked into the sink hole, _I never knew Blue was so sensitive about that kind of thing.. _For each of them it was a different illusion. Drake had horse that had a pale fur and a orangish mane. It reminded his of Malon and he loved horses so he saved it. After wards though there is always a monster that attacks you and tries to make you drown in the sand. Drake then was dragged back into his own eyes.

When Drake's eyes snapped open Link, who was looking closely at his face, fell on his butt and looked at Drake with wide eyes.

"What?" Drake asked and stood up. Blue stood up also and opened the door all the way.

Link shrugged, "Sorry I just was surprised.. For a second we couldn't see you. Like shadows were all around you." Link told him and walked out into the long dungeon hallway. He then turned back to Drake, "Which way?"

"Well first we need to find our weapons. Two lizard guards are waiting at the top." Drake told them and went the opposite direction of the stairs. Blue and Link followed him and they looked in every cell.. All of them were either empty or had skeletons.

Blue bent down next to the tenth skeleton they found, "This one looks fresh..A man who had a nice build.. And rode a horse a lot.." he told them and Drake and Link looked surprised.

"Blue, where did you learn to do that?" Link asked and Blue smirked.

"Got to learn something that's really useful once and a while Link." Blue told him and picked up a small locket on the floor, "'To the love of my life'? That's a weird soul weapon for someone." He slipped it in his pocket and pulled out his hammer.

Everyone had a soul weapon. If you ever went inside of a soul realm you would have some sort of a weapon with you. Link had the master sword, Drake had a bow and arrow with magic, and Blue had his hammer that could crush anything.(It can even make Red shorter XD)

They all looked at the room more when a voice came behind them, "Blue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! WHO IS IT?! Find out next chapter.<strong>

**Coming up: Blue laid on the floor in deft , "Fine! I don't care if you do!" He yelled and closed his eyes.**

**O.o? Please review!**


	5. The Trapped Sword

**Yes! Finally non of you could have imagined this! Now who is this mysterious figure? You will find out.**

**I'm pulling Fi in also! Hope it turns out good.**

**I don't own LoZ at all. Only this idea.**

* * *

><p>"Blue!" The voice said and everyone turned around.<p>

Blue froze and felt like running away, but he couldn't. Nothing in his body would let him run. Soon the figure came into the room and stood in front of Blue.

The person was slightly shorter than Blue. As Blue looked down he say his worst fear...Red link.

"I've missed you sooo much!" Red exclaimed with happiness and hugged Blue tightly.(Never saw that did you\./

Blue jumped away from Red, "No! Go away." He barked angrily. He hatted the hugs and weirdness coming from Red.

Red sniffled at looked at Blue sadly, "But blue..." He frowned and wasn't very happy. He then started chasing Blue around wanting a hug.

"NOOO!" Blue yelled until Drake growled and turned to them both.

"Shut up, or do you want them to know we are all here?" Drake said in a very angered tone and sat down as his wounds started throbbing harder.

Blue was tripped by Link on 'accident', "Oops." Link calmly remarked and Blue frowned.

Blue laid on the floor in deft , "Fine! I don't care if you do!" He yelled and closed his eyes.

"Ya!" Red jumped up and hugged him. He almost squashed Blue to death before he let go as Drake motioned them it was time to go.

They all heard farther down into the dungeon searching for the last of the weapons and clues. Link closed his eyes trying to locate in soul vibrations that The Master Sword gave off. For a reason beyond Link's reach the Master Sword had a soul. He could feel the soul in the north, the direction they were going. The soul felt miserable and lost..Link snapped his eyes open, "She is in trouble!" He told everyone and they just stared at him, "The master sword!" He explained and itched to run to the sword.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It is a she?" Blue questioned with the same question in Drake's mind.

Link angrily shook his head, "I don't know why I called it that! It's just in trouble!" He yelled a little loud at them and took off running north.

They others protested as he took off by himself and ran after him.

Link closed his eyes every few seconds to make sure he was going in the right direction. Soon he reached a giant door like a master boss room, "No!" He exclaimed as he felt the soul of the master sword begging for someone to free it. He could almost feel her tears, _No. Open this door! Let her out. _He thought desperately. He didn't even know why he needed his sword out so urgently and felt personally connected to the sword beyond the doors.

Soon the others caught up to find him sliding down the door in despair. He was facing them with his hair in front of his eyes. Slow tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt the fear and pain of the sword.

Drake walked up to Link and put a calm hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, we will find the key just like before." He told him trying to cheer him up.

"What if it's too late." Link said still looking down at the ground.

Blue shook his head and walked forward, "It's never too late with the four of us." He told him with a confident, but not boasting voice.

"Yeah! Plus, what if Vio has already found it and is going to meet us later where I planed with him!" Red added and everyone looked at him.

"What?!" The rest said at the same time and continued, "You saw Vio, didn't tell us and let him go alone?" They questioned Red with wide eyes.

Red didn't notice the wide eyes and shrugged, "Yeah. He had his weapon and said he would explore. In about I guess ten minutes from now I will go meet him at the old cell you two were in." He told them.

"Lets go right now!" Link jumped up wanting to see if Vio had found anything. More importantly, if he found the key. They all speed walked to the old cell and found a slightly beat up Vio standing there trying to catch his breath. His amazingly purple eyes looked up at them and he gave a faint smile.

"Hello." Vio said in his usual calm and collected voice. Drake nodded at Vio and everyone went inside the cell.

Link was the first to break the silence and asked, "Did you find any keys?" He was disappointed as Vio shook his head. Link was chest fallen and just wanted to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>A little short. Sorry.<strong>

I** have a question for you all, I'm making a fanfiction with many animes and LoZ in it.**

**Blue Exorcist.**

**Legend of Zelda**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Ouran Host Club**

**Soul Eater**

**And Fairy Tail. Which two should I combine to publish it in?**


	6. Four Pieces

**Yes! I have been thinking about this all day today. Guess you guys get a special early one. I only own my made up characters. Nothing else. There is also a little skyward sword and majora's mask reference. May have some spoilers about the desert temple in Skyward Sword.  
><strong>

**I drew the spirit weapons of everyone today. They suck, but it helped me think about the weapons.**

**To clear something up Drake only has Ice and Shadow power with his bow.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zelda nervously opened the door and found Marko, her cousin and good friend, standing at the doorway. He walked in and got straight to it, "Okay, I can see him right now if you want." he told her and she nodded.<p>

They walked upstairs to find Blue and Red, in bed, with Malon, Ruto, and Saria standing around the beds. Marko smiled friendly to them and took off his two rings on his left and right hand. You see, Marko was a soul connecter. He can see people's souls in the spirit realm. Zelda had an idea that Link, Drake, BLue, Red, and Maybe even Vio were trapped there. He placed his right hand on Blue's chest and his left on Blue's forehead. He kept his hands flat and closed his eyes. Soon he was searching for Blue's soul in the realm.

All the girls waited for about a half of an hour until Marko finally opened his eyes. They all jumped up when he took his hands off Blue and stretched, "Are they there?" She questioned and he nodded.

"All five..I don't understand somethings though..." Marko told everyone and glanced over at Red and Blue.

Saria straightened a little, "Like what?" She asked curiously hoping it was nothing bad.

"Just...There was another spirit..I didn't recognize it..Yet it has a strong connection will the group." Marko told them and added something when they had horrified looks on there face, "A good one though." He quickly said and they calmed.

Malon had a small smile and handed Marko his rings back, "I want to go find the gates of the Soul Realm." She remarked to everyone.

"I bet they are in the far dark corners! Plus how are we going to get the four pieces without hurting ourselves." Ruto told everyone. She wanted to go, but didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore.

Saria got a small frown on her face, "I think we should. We need to learn to fight without them." She gave out her opinion.

Zelda hoped everyone was fine with going and thought of having a vote, "Okay all in favor of going raise your hand. Including Marko." She said and everyone's hands went up. Marko was the last with him thinking it out.

"I will come with all of you." Marko told them and smiled as the all nodded agreeing, "Red and Blue aren't fighting the force right now. I think Impa can just watch them for now." He then added thinking about the boys.

"Alright. We should probably look at the old prophecy." Zelda said and walked down the stairs.

Every soon left. Saria was the last to leave and hugged Blue before she went, "I'll come and get you." She told him and then quickly caught up with the others.

* * *

><p>Everyone had to sneak around to the back of Zelda's castle to where the Milk was, "I hope we don't get seen. Me and Zelda need to remain invisible to the world. Even our family." Malon whispered as they rounded the corner. Thankfully no one was by the milk.<p>

They sadly looked at the small hole Link had crawled through about 5 years ago when he was a kid, " He was so small." Ruto joked and looked at the small old fountain.

"We will have to go through the doors. Careful..Guards around posted around it.." Zelda said and doubted they could get through.

Saria winked and went through the door. She closed it behind her and all they could hear was the start of a yell from a knight. It was soon muffled and they heard a clank and she opened the door again, "Come on in gang." She told them and they all cautiously went in to see two guards knocked out.

_Remind me never to go against these guys.. _Marko told himself as they skillfully wove through the guards.

Once they got to the garden Zelda took a scroll from where she had stood those five years ago. When Link came and she felt like she could trust the world to him with the kindness and determination in his eyes.

Everyone crowded around Zelda even though she was reading it out loud, "In the land of the west, the first piece of the Soul Realm can be found. It is hidden in the place of the finally rest. For those who thought greatness could come, out of of the old sea blue. Their hearts may be long gone, but that doesn't mean the treasure inside isn't. The next clue rests with the first piece.." Zelda read and everyone was stumped..

"It sounds like something that is in Lake Hylia...But that is south.. The only thing in the West is the gerudo desert.." Ruto said after a long silence.

Saria just shook her head, "Guess we can just go and look in the desert."

Marko nodded, "Guess so.." He watched Zelda roll up the Scroll and they all got back out of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>A little present for you guys. Who knows what will happen next! Please review.<br>**


	7. What the Heck(All I can really say)

**Okay, now onto chapter 7. I don't own legend of Zelda. Please enjoy. I think I even scared myself with the mini boss. Mini boss. Just imagine the boss.**

* * *

><p>Link frowned as he looked at the empty space in front of him. "I don't know if I like the silence or not.." He mumbled as everyone rested on the ground. They had been walking for a few hours now, Blue, Vio, and Red took down some monsters with their weapons as they had walked. Non of the monsters were very strong and just looked like ones to patrol. Thankfully, as far as they knew, the monsters hadn't alerted the stronger creatures.<p>

"Link..Relax..We will start up again in ten minutes. Get some rest." Drake told Link as he sat up from laying down on the dark, hard floor.

Link sighed and squinted at the darkness as he sat down. It was weird feeling everyone's soul. It only started when they entered this spirit realm, but he could only see soul of people he knows well.

"I am done!" Red exclaims as he jumps up and looks at everyone's relaxing heads. Everyone slowly got up too and started going what he assumed was the same detection they were traveling before. Torches hung on some of the walls in the dungeon. As they walked Blue and Red kept their weapons ready for any attacks. Soon they came to a door way with pots and jars around it.

"Think the key is in there?" Drake asked Link and reached inside of some of the pots instead of breaking them.

Link nodded, "Worth a shot." He sad and opened the door while Red broke the other pot and collected the items.

As they all walked inside the dark room the door swiftly closed and their torch went out. They could barley see their hands as they tried to see what was in the room. A shuffle was heard to Vio's left and everyone got in a fighting position. Soon torches flickered to life everywhere around the room. In the middle of the room sat a creature with red eye sockets. The creature with blood red eyes sockets stared at them as its abnormal green tongue stuck out of its huge mouth. As it stood up it's long lizard/monkey legs straighter and it stood at about 7 feet tall. It's arms weren't even arms. They were wings with scales running up them. Around the room were also little balls that looked like eyes. Soon two of them rolled toward the creature and it picked them up with a stumble. It put them in its sockets and blinked at them with mismatched eyes, one green, the other yellow.

"W-what is that?!" Exclaimed Vio, and Blue together.

Link shrugged," I don't know. But that's creepy." As soon as he said it the lights went out again and all they could see was the shifting mismatched eyes of the creature. When they were back on it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Red asked and looked up at the ceiling. It looked like the ceiling never ended.

Suddenly the candle light went off again and everything was silent except the five boys.

"Don't touch me, Red." Blue remarked after a brief moment.

Red raised is eyebrows and looked at him, "I didn't." He said in a confused tone.

They all froze as they felt something bumping against their legs.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Blue screamed as he was dragged away from the ground.

Red ran up and grabbed onto Blue's legs. Soon they both were flying threw the air. In a second hey both disappeared...

"Uh..Drake." Link said after a moment.

Drake looked over after a moment, "What?" He said curiously.

"We are screwed." Link said and then the creature flew down from who knows where and screeched at them. Suddenly like all bosses they had faced the name came up.

**Shadow Stalker.**

**暗影猎手**

"Hey! I was wondering where that went," Vio said with a smile,"The name fits if, I guess." He said after and quickly took out two arrows from his quiver. He put them on his bow and pulled the string back. Then he let for and they flew right towards their target. One landed right on the creatures shoulder and the other right in the left eye.

The creature screeched out in pain and grabbed for what looked like thin air.

"Good shot." Drake said with a nod and ran towards the creature. He kneed it in the right leg then swooped at the other.

Vio shot arrows faster then ever, making so Drake didn't get hit by the monster.

Link ran up along side of Drake and started attacking also.

The creature was outraged as the arrows felt like little needles going into its skin, and the punches and kicks of the other humans felt like a finger jabbing into it multiple times. Even though they were minor attacks it thought they were annoying and eventually could take a little bit of his life force, "Puny humans." It mumbled in a deep, growling tone.

"What?!" A yell was heard from up in the never ending ceiling. Soon enough Blue was falling from the ceiling and landed on the creature.

Red soon came behind him with a frown on his face and tears in his eyes, "Blue!" He said and sniffled,"Don't just leave me alone up there." He cried and accidentally set the creature on fire with his rod.

Blue jumped of the thing as fire encircled it. The creature screeched again and yellow ooze spilled out of its eyes. The eyes fell out and the sockets glowed red. The room shook and the yellow ooze started coming out of its wings and legs. The fire went out and it stood there with its skin burning and eye sockets red.

The door opened and in approached a strange man, "Why hello there." He said with his evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Muwahaha!I love cliff hangers. Please Review. Sorry if this chapter is weird. Christmas was a rush, so I only got a few minutes at a time.<strong>


End file.
